


Meteorological Conditions

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [55]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fandom RPF, Yuletide - Fandom
Genre: Female Protagonist, Futurefic, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Joss Whedon Wicca, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Redheaded Character, Yuletide, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii





	Meteorological Conditions

The day that the [](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/profile)[ ** **yuletide****](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/)  mods announced that Harry Potter would finally be accepted as a rare fandom, Madelyn Summers searched out the mind of her great-great-great-great-great-grand niece and established telepathic contact.

 _Elizabeth?_  she projected.  _I need you to check with the Council's hell dimension specialists. We're going to need some reports on the meteorological conditions._


End file.
